Starco part one
by Michi.G.D
Summary: Hello, this is my forst fanfiction hope you enjoy it. Please dont hate on me and alll feedbacks are appreciated.


462017

This is how my days went

"MARCO!" I screamed

"YEA!? What's wrong Star?" he said with his sweet voice

"Nothing, the dance is coming up remember, a...are you going to ask Jackie out?" I said faking a simple smile, scared hoping he would say no

"Yea, Im planing to do it tomorrow when we do the school picnic! You think is a good idea?"

So many thoughts through my head why couldn't it me me not Jackie I just wish it was me, why couldnt be me who would dance with him under the stars, under the lights him and I just us.

"Yea that's a great idea" I said wanting to tell him something really meaningful for me but I think he wouldnt even care "I'm not fine I need you, I want you, but you love her I've always liked you, wish it would be us but you like her not me, wish you would borrow me one of your red hoodies you have so many of them and they all have your sent"

Dinner time

I had so many things in my mind but I disguised it by drawing, smiling and laughing.

"Hey Marco you know what day is tomorrow?" I asked with so much excitement trying to hide my smile to check if he would remember

"Yea! I'm asking Jackie out we talked about this in the morning Star"

I wanted to tear up he forgot about friendship Thursday how could he we been doing this for so long. I sometimes wish he would take this diary and read it so he knew how I felt I wanted to cry and cry so he knew how I felt. We kept eating and he kept talking about Jackie how beautiful, smart, funny, kind she is I didn't want to talk about her I already felt so bad I didn't even want to see his face.

Thursday

I heard Marco talking to himself in the bathroom saying

"You got this, it's simple ask her to the dance and hope she says yes ugh it's gonna be easy, the worst thing that can happen is that she says no and that would be bad very bad"

He kept telling himself that for about 10 minutes.

When we got to school first period passes and at second period we were going to the school picnic when Marco was going to ask Jackie out. I was so sad but seeing him happy makes me happy so that's good I guess.

"Hey, Star I need your help with something" said Marco

I was confused wasn't he supposed to ask Jackie out now like he planned, what if he asks me, no that's nonsense Star. Maybe he just wants help yea he wants help just that.

"Yea, you need any help to ask Jackie out" I replied to him

I should've said something more ugh that was dumb Star, Marco is going to say something listen. I was thinking to myself again.

"Would you want to go to the dance with me?" Marco asked

I was in total shook

"Y..Yes of course I said, but what about Jackie don't you like her?" I said nervous what if all of this is a joke

"If I said I would ask Jackie you wouldn't suspect anything" he said with his soft sweet voice

I was blushing so much that well I went and hugged him he is so nice to hug it makes my heart melt, when I did it I thought it would be quick but he held me tight in his arms pulled me closer when it finished we looked at each other eyes, we were blushing and smiling. He told me something I will never forget

"I would never forget friend ship Thursday Star never"

It was getting dark at the park we were the only ones left in the park everyone left. We were just looking at the stars talking about our dreams then we started telling each other jokes after a while when we went back home we did our tradition of friendship Thursday listen to old one direction songs and eat home made nachos.

It was one week before the dance I already had my dress ready he had his suit ready we went out and helped make some decorations he looked so cute like he always does. We went out to the park and hanged out alone we were playing some games.

In the morning

I really wanted to ask him something but I was scared but I went for it maybe he could say something really nice or something really bad, I was hoping for the best.

"Hey! if you could of changed something from today what would it be? I just have that in my mind"

"I would of hugged you a thousand more times and never let go" He replied

I was so happy blushing so much I just wanted to be there where he was but he was having his karate brake with Sensei.

The dance

"Hey Star you ready? We should go" he said

"YEAAA just coming" I was running downstairs almost tripped on my dress

"Hey you alright?" he asked while he was grinning

"Yea Im good its just a little trip , you look great" I said, men I was blushing hard

"Thanks, you look better actually" he said

I was blushing we were both blushing, man I like him

When we got to the dance the slow song came on he pulled me over we grabbed my waist we "hugged" dance, he is the sweetest.

"Star I really like you" he whispered into my ear softly

"I really like you too Marco" I replied

The slow song faded away it was like a dream come true.

THE END


End file.
